His Smile, Her Eyes
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: They quickly fall in love. What happens when one of them find out they have a life threatening disease? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Soda or any of the gang. I only own Taylor Brooks. R&R!

At the DX gas station in Tulsa,Oklahoma.

Soda POV

I was working the 9-5 shift tonight. I looked at the clock, it was 4:45.

_Only 15 minutes._

I was cleaning the counter tops when I saw her. She had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was in a trance.

_oh my gosh. she's more beautiful than Sandy.. I got to talk to her._

She opened the door and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Welcome to the Sodapop I'm DX" I said. A minute later i realized what I had said. I laughed embarrassed. She laughed and looked me in the eyes.

_Golly,_s_he has the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen!_

"Hey, my name's Taylor Brooks. I just moved here from New York." Taylor said to me in the most beautiful voice i had ever heard.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis." I said and flashed her a smile. For what seemed like hours we looked into each others eyes.

_God, She's so pretty. _

"Could I have a Pepsi please? I'm kind of in a hurry." Taylor said smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back. I got the pepsi and put it on the counter.

"50 cents." I stated the total.

She put two quarters on the counter and took a sip of her pepsi. Again, we looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Are you on the North Side?" She asked me looking me in the eyes.

"Sure do. I live a couple blocks from here. you?"

_It's really easy to talk to her. It wasn't ever this easy talking to Sandy. Golly, Taylor. pretty name for a pretty girl._

Taylor POV

I couldn't believe I was talking to a gorgeous gas station worker. I never had much luck with boys back in New York.

_Oh My god. His smile... oh my god. Too bad I have to go before..._

"Yeah. It was nice talking to ya Sodapop. Um.. would it be okay if I give you my number? I might need directions." I said giggling a little.

Sodapop smiled at me and said," Yeah. that'd be great. Oh call me Soda."

I flashed him a smile as I wrote my number on a napkin. I handed it to him.

"Thanks for the Pepsi. See ya Soda." I said walking out the door. I got in my car and drove off towards my new house. I saw him smile and wave at me through the window.

_Maybe Tulsa won't be so bad after all._


	2. Hurt

Soda POV

As I was walking home, I couldn't help but think of Taylor. But most of all,I thought about her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. I smiled to myself as I realized I had walked passed my house. I laughed to myself as I jogged back towards my house.

Taylor POV

As I pulled into my driveway, still thinking about Sodas' smile, I realized that my father was standing on the porch looking angrier than I've ever seen him. I sighed as I turned off the engine and quickly exited my car. I locked it and quickly walked up towards my new home.

"**Where the heck have you been young lady?!" **My father screamed at me, only starting this evening.

I sighed and replied in a shaky voice,"I-I-I had to get a pepsi. I'm sorry i'm late."

He smacked me so hard that I knew there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I fell to the porch holding my cheek where he hit me. It was then that I saw the 5 empty bottles of beer. All through the night my father hit me and I fell to the ground and kept getting up every time. Finally at about 4:30, my father passed out on the sofa. I quickly made my escape to my small room. I laid down on the small mattress and threw the only blanket I owned on my small body. I quickly fell asleep dreaming about Soda's smile.


	3. First Kiss

**The next day**

Taylor POV

Even though it's summer and it's like 100 degrees outside, I had to put on a long sleeve shirt to cover up all the bruises and I put on more make-up than usual. Why was he drunk all the dang time? I want a normal father. One who doesn't hit me or call me names. One who actually remembers my name. Was it all too much to ask for? I kept telling myself as I got ready over and over again, _two more years then I can leave. two more years._

I looked into the living room of the small house and saw my father passed out on the couch. I sighed and realized that this was the best time as any. I packed up a small bag for clothes for a day or so. I usually slept in a lot.

_I don't feel like going to the lot today. I guess I'll just drive around. Not like he'll care though._

I quietly and quickly ran out the door. I rushed down the steps and into my medium sized car that my mother had given me before she died of cancer a couple years back. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes from remembering that she was no longer here with me. To protect me. I was alone. I pulled out of my driveway and went driving around town. I started thinking.

_I wish he'd let me go to school instead of having to find a job. He needs to get his lazy butt off the couch and go to a AA meeting or something.._

It was almost twelve o'clock when I realized that I needed gas so I drove to the nearest gas station possible. The DX. I smiled and cut off the engine. I opened the door and the bell on the door handle rang. I sat on a stool and waited.

"Welcome to the DX how may I help you miss?"

Even after one night, I knew that voice. I stopped looking at the menu and looked at Soda's smile.

"Hey Soda. I need some gas, please." I said as politely as I could.

I caught soda looking at my face. I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Sure thing miss." He says goofily and jumps over the counter. He lands on his feet and very close to me. My heart started to pound quickly in my chest. I couldn't move.

Soda POV

When I jumped over that counter and landed so close to Taylor, all I could do was stand there. Like I was frozen. My heart started flipping in my chest. We were less than one inch apart. I could feel the heat coming off her body. My heart felt like it was ready to burst anytime.

_I just met her yesterday, how come I feel like I'm already falling for her?_

Before I could do anything about it, I felt my hands go up and touch her face. I pulled my face down to hers and hers up towards mine. I kissed her on her perfect lips. She kissed back.That's when I knew it. I was falling deep for Taylor Brooks.


	4. Taylor's Dad

Taylor POV

His lips touched mine. Mine touched his. My heart started beating wildly in my chest. His gorgeous eyes locked with mine and all of a sudden it was gone. He started apologizing and moving away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Soda started until I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back. Now, it was my turn to apologize. I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I-"

He smiled and I smiled back.

"How about that gas?" Soda said and basically dragged me out the door towards my car.

As he was filling my car up, my arms started to itch underneath my sweater. I tried scratching them through the sweater but it didn't work. Before I knew it I pulled my sleeves up and scratched my arms. I suddenly had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Taylor..it's summer. why ya wearing long sleeves? and what's with all the bruises on your arms?" Soda asked me with a confused look on his face.

I didn't even try any of the lame excuses like for example "I ran into a door." or anything. I couldn't lie. Not while looking at Soda's beautiful eyes. I sighed and noticed he had finished filling up my car. I knew I could trust Soda even though we just met.

"My dad." I said quietly. I thought he didn't hear me but when he came over towards he, he surprised me by hugging me.

"Why does he hit you? Do ya know?" He asked quietly.

I got out of his arms and laced my fingers through his.

"It's a long story. ya sure ya have time for it?"

Soda looked at me and nodded.

"Well. Back in New York, I lived with my mother and my father. When I was 12, my mother was diagnosed with Lung Cancer. She smoked. A lot."

I almost cried when I brought up my mother, but I stayed strong and continued.

"My mother died and my father became a alcoholic.."

I looked up to make sure Soda was still listening. He nodded so I continued once again.

"He beats me Soda. Real bad. I think one day I won't be able to take it anymore, Soda! I think i'll-" I started sobbing interrupting myself.

Soda pulled me into and hug and whispered soothing words into my ears. I pulled out of his embrace and pulled up my sleeves on my shirt. Bruises all up and down my arms. His face was full of shock as I showed him where my most recent bruises were. He hugged me again.

"Taylor... look at me." He pulled my face up towards his.

"I'll protect you. I **promise.**"

I hugged him tightly and said,"why? I'm no one special."

"Taylor. your **very special. don't ever think that your not. ever."**Soda said very strongly.

I hugged him. We walked up towards the DX station only to find someone waiting at the counter. I saw a bottle of vodka and I knew immediately who it was.

**AN:good? bad? read and review please. oh, i'll try to update more often. thanks!**


	5. More Bruises

Taylor POV

I knew who it was as soon soda and I started walking back into the store. I sighed to myself and opened the door. My drunken father looked at me and stumbled over towards me and Soda.

"Dad, this is Soda. Soda, this is my dad." I say quietly.

My father looks like he's about to pass out, so I help him over to a stool. I don't even know why I help him anymore. He doesn't say how much he loves me like normal fathers are supposed to do.

Soda and my drunken father get to talking.

"How did-did-did ya get here missy?" My father asks me stuttering.

I swallowed and said,"I drove my car here. You were passed out on the sofa. I needed gas."

Before I even finished my sentence, my father was dragging me out the door by my arm. I wanted to cry out in pain. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands pull me away from my father.

"She's not going anywhere with you. At least while your like this." Soda's strong voice stated.

My father pulled me out of Soda's arms in seconds and pushed me on the ground. He started hitting me. Right there in front of Soda. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. Soda stepped in front of my father and punched him in the face.

"**Don't you ever hurt her. Ever again. Now you get out of here before i call the fuzz."**

Soda's face looked like he meant it. My father even drunk, could tell Soda meant business. Soda pulled me into his arms. It wasn't until my father was stumbling towards the street he thought was ours. I cried. Soda said comforting words to me as he held me. It felt so good to be held again. I haven't been held since...well ya know.

Soda POV

I couldn't stand the sight of watching Taylor's drunken father hit her over and over again. I put a end to that. I held Taylor as she cried. I hated seeing her cry. It was like torture for my heart to watch her in pain. To know that it was her father who did this to her, it made my blood boil. Taylor's arm was bruised badly and her lip was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Taylor. I'm so sorry." I whisper in her ears. I pick her up in my arms and carry her into the DX.

Taylor looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's not your fault Soda. It's my drunken father. He's always like that." She whispers so softly I almost couldn't hear her. She starts crying again. I hug her tightly and whisper in her ears.

"It's alright Taylor, Your safe with me now. It's alright."

**An: sorry it's short. I just felt like I haven't updated in a while so.. yeah. hope ya'll liked it:)**

**Oh by the way, I might be getting a new account because this one isn't working right for some reason. I might not though so.. I'll keep ya'll posted in case I do. Happy (Early) Thanksgiving!**


	6. Now What?

Taylor pov

Many weeks after my dad hurt me , Soda and I got really close. But I still didn't know if we were together or what. I keep noticing Soda staring at me whenever I walk by. It's kinda weird. Maybe it's just my imagination? I remember a couple of days ago when I overheard Soda talking to my newly found best friend, Laurie, that he thought I was out of his league. Like I, Taylor Brooks, was special. yeah, right. I thought about calling Soda, but when I went to the phone I couldn't get my palms to stop shaking at the thought of talking to Soda.

Late in the morning, I decided to write a song about Soda. I smiled as I started thinking about him and started writing. My dad hadn't been home since the DX incident, so I was safe to just hang out in my room. Less than 15 minutes later, I had a song written.

_Soda's birthday is coming up.. maybe I should sing it to him! yeah!_

I got excited then started questioning myself.

_what if he doesn't like it? what if I mess up?_

I glanced at the clock and cussed to myself. I was already late to my new job, which Laurie had offered to me, at Dee's Diner. I hopped up from my "bed" and got ready for work, thinking about Soda's smile.

Soda pov

It's been a while since i'd unfortunately met Taylor's drunken father. Laurie, her best friend, offered Taylor a job at her mom's diner which is newly opened. It's across from the DX, so it's a easy walk for me. It's called Dee's Diner. I opened the door to Dee's Diner and scanned the room for Taylor. I found Laurie and walked up to her.

"Where's she at?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Laurie turns around, facing me, and said,"Hello and good afternoon to you, too Soda."

We both laugh and then see Taylor come through the door while putting her hair in a ponytail. I laugh at her.

"Whatcha doin' here Soda?" Taylor asks me.

I pretend to look hurt and say "Well, if that's how you want it Miss Brooks."

Taylor laughs and hits my chest. My heart pounds a thousand miles a hour in my chest.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Curtis. I thought you work today."

I smile and she smiles back.

"it's my lunch break."

She goes behind the counter and asks me what I want.

"Well..all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth."

She laughs and playfully hits my arm.

"I mean for lunch, silly."

I glance at the menu and say ,"Soup!"

She laughs again.

"Fine. I'll bring you what I want ya to have."

She walks away and goes to take someone else's order.

I laugh at her joke and sit on a bar stool.

"Well everyone. Today is Karaoke Night-Day whatever!"

Laurie's voice echos throughout the restaurant. Taylor laughs and I do too.

"Well, I see we have a person willing to be the first!" Laurie exclaims and pushes Taylor on the stage.

She smiles and waves a little. I whistle. She smiles and looks at me.

Taylor pov

_holy crap. I can't sing yet. Not in front of **him.**_

"Umm.."

I brilliantly say into the microphone that is in front of my mouth.

_Now what?_

**AN: Well. I hope that was good!**

**Soda:Well, I want to hear Taylor sing!**

**Taylor: No...don't give into peer pressure!! nooooooooo! SAY NO TO SODA!**

**Soda: (puts hand over Taylor's mouth) Pretty please with Sugar on top??**

**Taylor: muffled by Soda's hand n-oo-oooo-o! **

**Me: Sorry Soda, No can do. I don't wanna ruin the story.**

**Soda: (takes hand off Taylor's mouth and pouts like a little kid) I WANNA KNOW!**

**Me: (laugh) well.. sorry. that's my story and i'm sticking to it! Disclaimer?**

**Taylor and Soda (at same time): Me!!**

**Me: Taylor go ahead.**

**Taylor: (laughs at Soda) HAHA! Troyella07 doesn't own Soda. but she DOES own me! (laughs in Soda's face) I'm special!**

**Soda: (mumbles) yeah...your special alright...**

**Taylor: (punches Soda in the arm) **

**Soda: OW! GOSH TAYLOR! **

**Taylor: Please Read and Review before Soda starts chasing me!**

**Soda: (starts chasing Taylor)**

**Me: Oh boy. Please Save me from these crazy lovebirds!**

**Taylor and Soda: (at Same time) WE ARE NOT CRAZY!**

**Soda:AND WE'RE NOT BIRDS! **


	7. Next to You

**Starting Chapter 7:**

Taylor pov

_now what?_

"okay. i'll umm...sing now."

I walked over to the kareoke machine and put in the tape that I'd made for my song for Soda.

_I guess now is a good time as any.._

Laurie pressed play and smiled at me. I smiled a nervous smile back.

"this is called Next to You."

I lean into the microphone and start singing.

" Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping

Your in my head like a song on the radio

All I know is I got to get next to you."

Soda looks at me with big brown eyes. I tried hard not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. I take a breath and continue singing.

"Yeah i got to get next to you

Sitting here turning minutes into hours

To find the nerve to call you on the telephone

You don't know that I got to get next to you."

I look away from Soda as I sing the chorus:

"Maybe were friends

Maybe were more"

Soda looks me in the eyes. He's smiling. It nearly melts my heart and I almost fall off the stage.

"Maybe it's just my imagination

But I see you stare just a little too long

And it makes me start to wonder

So baby call me crazy

Maybe I, Maybe I

Just got to get next to you"

At this point, I'm dizzy from all the nervousness and excitement.

"I asked around and I heard you were talking

Told my girl you thought I was out of your leauge"

I looked at Laurie and Soda followed my eyes. I looked back at him and he smiled nervously.

"What a fool,"

Soda's smile turned into a frown and he looked confused.

" I got to get next to you"

Soda's smile reappears and I smile back.

"Yeah, it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep

'Cause I wish, yeah I wish, you knew what you meant to me

Baby, let's get together and end this mystery."

Soda looks on the edge of his seat. I just continue singing.

"Maybe were friends

Maybe were more

Maybe it's just my imagination

But I see you stare just a little too long

And it makes me start to wonder

So baby call me crazy

But I think you feel it too"

I feel my excitement take over my nervousness, and I get into the song.

" Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?

How ya get the one you want next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?

How ya get the one you want next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?

How ya get the one you want next to you?

Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you"

Everyone in the restaurant is clapping to the beat. I continue.

"Maybe were friends

Maybe were more

Maybe it's just my imagination

But i see you stare just a little too long

And it makes me start to wonder

So baby call me crazy

But i think you feel it too

Baby call me crazy

But I know you feel it too

Maybe I, Maybe I

Just got to get (whispers) next to you

Yeah,Yeah, Yeah

I got to get next to you "

"thank you" I said as I got off the stage. Everyone is standing up clapping.

Laurie came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Your a really good singer!" Laurie exclaimed.

I shrugged and I saw Soda coming my way.

"Oh my gosh. What do I do?!" I exclaimed to Laurie.

Laurie giggled and said,"Go get 'em tiger!"

Laurie pushed me towards Soda.

"umm... hey so-"

I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

**AN: There ya go. She sang to him:)**

**Soda: you were sooooo good.**

**Taylor: (blushes) thanks soda.**

**Soda and Taylor: (make out)**

**Me: Hey now! (laughs nervously) umm.. disclaimer for the song and Soda?**

**Soda and Taylor: (continues making out)**

**Me: Fine. I'll do it. (sighs loudly)**

**Soda: what? (irritated)**

**Taylor: She wants us to do the disclaimer.**

**Soda: (sighs) (rushed) shedoesntownmesheonlyownstaylor,whoisthemosthottestgirlinallofTulsa.**

**Taylor and Me: Awww that was sweet!**

**Me: (whispers) what'd he say?**

**Taylor: (whispers) that I am the hottest girl in all of tulsa. oh, he did the disclaimer too.**

**Me: Okay... The song is really called Next to You. but it's by Jordin Sparks. Not me. **

**Taylor: tell the readers what you said. I don't think they understood.**

**Soda: (pouts) Fine. I said She doesn't own me only taylor, who is the most hottest girl in all of Tulsa.**

**Taylor: (kisses Soda) good boy!**

**Me: okay. time to wrap up.**

**Soda: (excited!) Christmas gifts?!**

**Me and Taylor: **_**No...**_** the story...**

**Soda: (sad) man. **

**Taylor: (comforts Soda) Christmas is only...23 days away..**

**Soda: True! (makes out with Taylor)**

**Me: Okay... stop making out.**

**Taylor and Soda:(continues making out)**

**Me: I'll have somebody die.**

**Taylor and Soda: (shocked and stop making out)**

**Me: yeah.**

**Soda: You wouldn't dare..**

**Me: I think I would. (holds up Soda's secret companion) Mr.Scruffles. **

**Taylor: (mad) How could you keep this HUGE secret from me?!**

**Soda: I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean too.**

**Taylor: (all happy again) it's alright. I haven't told you about my friend whose coming down from New York. **

**Soda: A boy?**

**Taylor: maybe**

**Me: OK... Mr.Scruffles say goodbye.**

**Soda: (spastic) NOOOOO! MY MR.SCRUFFLES!!!(takes mr.scruffles)**

**Soda: (to mr.scruffles) Say goodbye!**

**Mr.Scruffles: (waves)**

**Taylor and I: (laugh) **

**-End of chapter 7.**


	8. Important Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! I need ya'll to take a vote on this story. **

**Should I finish it or delete it and start a new one? Give me your vote please! Thanks,**

**Troyella07**


	9. Two Lovebirds and A Doctor's Appointment

Soda's POV

Taylor's voice was amazing. The song made my heart beat faster and faster. As soon as she got off the stage, I walked towards her and Laurie. I smiled as I walked. When I reached her, I pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips. When I pulled away, there was shock written all over her face. I smiled and she kissed me back.

"So, does this mean you two lovebirds are together now?" Laurie said for only us to hear. I laugh and Taylor giggles. I hugged Taylor and whispered in her ear, "You have an amazing voice."

She hugged me back and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back. It had seemed I'd been doing a lot more of smiling since Taylor's came to Tulsa.

Taylor's POV

After the amazing two kisses, I had to get back to work.

"Now Soda, what do you want for lunch." I smiled at him as I walked around the counter. Soda actually looked at the menu this time, as I take out my check book to take orders with. He smiled at me and said, "I guess I'll have…" he trails off.

I sigh and said," come on Soda. I ain't got all day!" He laughs and I giggle.

Soda sighs and says," I'll have the…."

I glare at him and he laughs and finally said," I'll have a Pepsi and the turkey sandwich."

I write it down and yell it to the kitchen. The phone rings and I go to answer it.

"Dee's Diner, Taylor speaking. What may I get ya?"

I glance at Soda and he smiles. I smile back.

"Sure Steve, I'll tell him your **way** to lazy to get your butt over across the street"

Soda laughs and I smile.

"Whatever you say Steve. Huh-uh."

I roll my eyes, Soda smiles.

"Okay Steve…"

I hang up and walk over to Soda.

"What did Steve-O want?"

I smile and say with a twinkle in my eye, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Soda pouts like a little kid and I laugh. I get his food and drink and put them on the counter.

"So, how long exactly **is **your lunch break?"

He smiles and starts to eat his food.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said mocking me. I laugh and slap his arm.

As Soda goes back to eating his food; I hear the door open and the bell ring.

"Welcome to Dee's Diner!" Laurie said from serving another table.

Soda's POV

I looked up from eating my delicious sandwich and saw the gang standing there, except Darry he had work and Steve. I smile at them with a piece of turkey in my mouth. Two-bit laughs.

Since Taylor had already met the gang, it wasn't awkward.

"Two-bit, don't you have a job to get to?" Taylor said, while still cleaning the counter, while smiling.

Two-bit smiles and laughs. He sat on another barstool next to me and said, "I have taught you well, young grasshopper."

Everyone in the gang laughed. Laurie comes up and whispers something in Taylor's ears. Taylor's eyes go big and she rushes to the phone. She punches the numbers and whispers something in the phone. I look at Laurie, who was staring at Two-bit. I smile and said, "Two-bit, you've met Laurie right?"

Two-bit shakes his head and looks up from reading sugar packets and his eyes sparkle.

"I'm Two-bit."

Laurie smiled and said, "I'm Laurie."

I smiled at the couple in making. I looked around and didn't see Pony anywhere. It was summer, he usually hung out with me.

_I wonder where he is.._

Taylor interrupted my thoughts and says to Laurie, "Uh.. I got to take off early to go to a doctor's appointment I forgot I had.."

Laurie just nods and continues talking with Two-bit. Taylor looks at me and walks around the counter. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Alright."

I couldn't wait until later, but now I had to find where my younger brother was.

**An: well? Read and Review please. s**


	10. Yet another Author's note not bad!

Hey everybody!

This is just a author's note to let ya'll know that I haven't quit writing or anything… haha. Well anyways, the reason that I'm writing this authors note instead of doing another chapter in my stories is that school has been controlling me since we got back. I'm so very sorry I haven't written in a while. I will make time to write at least on one story. Again, I am so sorry that I'm busy with homework [English ughhhh and twirling. I'm on a competition twirl team and we got practice every Wednesday and Saturday. Yeah. So thank you all for reviewing for my stories and I hope ya'll will forget all about this when I have more time to write. Thank ya'll so much and I'm really sorry.

Keep on reviewing and reading stories,

Troyella07 [even tho its technically 2008 now…


	11. She Loves Him

Soda-pop pov

Soda-pop pov

After I finished my lunch and paid for it, I walked across the street to the DX. When I got back over there, I saw Pony talking to a girl. I smiled goofily as I walked behind the counter and in front of Pony.

"Hey Pony. Haven't seen you around lately."

Pony shot me look that said 'go away' but I laughed and looked at the girl he was talking to. About his age looked like, curly brown hair in a pony tail, had on a black leather jacket. Greaser.

"Can I get ya'll anything?" I asked in a southern voice.

The girl whispered something in Ponyboy's ear and my younger brother said, "Soda-Pop this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is my older brother Soda."

Jennifer smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet ya Miss Jennifer." I said while stacked some cigarettes.

"You too Soda-pop. Can I have a Pepsi please?"

I nodded and looked at Pony.

"Me too." He said quietly.

I smiled as I got two Pepsi's and put them on the counter.

"Ya'll have fun now. But not too much fun!" I said with a laugh.

They both blush and I walk to answer the telephone.

"Hellloooooo? Dx this is Soda how might I help you?" I said in a very country accent.

I hear her laugh and I laugh myself.

"Soda, you must be the goofiest man in the city of Tulsa."

"Taylor, you must be the luckiest girl in the city of Tulsa to be dating me." I said with a serious voice.

She laughs hard and I laugh along.

"my car broke down. That's the reason I called." Taylor said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay? Your not hurt are you? You weren't in a wreck were you?" I said in a rush.

Taylor laughed and said, "No, No. I wasn't in a wreck. Can you come pick me up?"

I laughed and said,"Maybe I'm actually working.. I might be VERRRRRYYYY busy right now."

"Right and I am half clown. Pleaseeeee."

I rolled my eyes and said into the phone, "Fine. I'll get Steve to cover for me. Where are you?"

Taylor laughed a little and said, "Ummm… half a mile down the road from the DX…"

I laughed and said, "Okay. I'll be there in an hour."

Taylor said with seriousness in her voice, "Soooooodddddaaaaaaaaa"

I did the same, " Tayyyyyyyyyyyloooorrrr. I'll be there in a few."

Taylor laughed and said, "Okay. Bye. Love you."

I pause as a smile comes on my lips.

"Taylor did you just….?"

"I think I did. Ummmm… okay. See ya in a few."

She hangs up and I do too with a goofy grin on my face.

_Taylor loves me. Taylor loves me._

"Soda! What's goin on man? Need me to cover for you so you can take your crazy pills?"

I laughed at Steve and said, "Yeah, cover for me."

I walked out the door with a smile on my face.


	12. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

If anyone has suggestions for chapters in this story please send me a PM

**If anyone has suggestions for chapters in this story please send me a PM. :-D. If not, just keep on readin'. **

**-Troyella07**


	13. This Story Is Boring Me!

I've decided that I'm really bored with this story and I'm going to delete it

**I've decided that I'm really bored with this story and I'm going to delete it. I might start over, but I'm just really bored with it. **

**-Troyella07**


End file.
